


Yixel and Assistant’s Fantabutastical Adventure through Dimensions and Related Timezones in Space Book Two

by DTPS2002



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTPS2002/pseuds/DTPS2002





	Yixel and Assistant’s Fantabutastical Adventure through Dimensions and Related Timezones in Space Book Two

Yixel and Assistant’s  
Fantabutastical  
Adventure through  
Dimensions and Related Timezones  
in Space  
Book Two

 

Chapter 1 - The Nightmarius Affair - part 1

 

In a red, rectangular box, there lived a Hybrid. Many ages into the future, when this ancient planet becomes very ancient, long after man recorded his history, man would share his days with aliens, other planets, time travel, alternate realities and Hybrids.

In the far reaches of Space, there was an interdimensional portal known as the Black Quasar and there, speeding towards the Black Quasar, was the red, rectangular box the Hybrid lived within. The box wasn’t a moist, unclean box; nor an empty, barren, dusty box. It was a space-box, and that means DARTIS.

The Hybrid in this story was a Draconequus/Changeling Hybrid, and his name was Yixel. He traveled through space and time with his companion, Chrysalis. Which serves as a reminder; I bet you’re wondering if I’ve forgotten my promise from the first story. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you sometime; just be patient.

“We’re really going to be humans?” asked Chrysalis.

“Yes. We just need to go through the Black Quasar,” replied Yixel.

The Black Quasar, as I said, is an interdimensional portal in space that can lead you to any other dimensions or realities. You just need to think of the exact dimension or reality you want to travel to and, just like magic, the Black Quasar takes you there. There is a certain consequence, though; if it sees that your intentions are impure, it will kill you.

The DARTIS whooshed and wheezed as it sped and spun towards the Quasar. 

“You’ll want to hold onto something; we might hit some solar turbulence,” said Yixel.

“Solar turbulence? What’s that?” asked Chrysalis.

“You’ll find out soon enough. In the meantime, hold on to something,” Yixel replied. Immediately afterwards, Chrysalis spotted a horizontal beam and held onto it. Then, there was a sound that sounded of a teleportation sound and big flash of whiteness. The DARTIS had gone through the Quasar. 

As Chrysalis opened her eyes, she saw that she had two hands with five fingers and the general appearance of a female human, with a skirt that started with green and faded into blue. As she stood, she saw that Yixel had also changed.

“Well, that means that the Quasar saw our intentions to be pure,” Yixel said.

“So, this is what humans look like?” Chrysalis asked.

“Well, it varies on what your body and mane colors are. You’ve changed, yes, while retaining your original coloring in pony form. As for me,” Yixel started, “I’ve got a noble brow. Clear gaze. At least it will be, given a few hours of sleep. A face beaming with vast intelligence! It’s the most extraordinary improvement!” They walked towards the doors and Yixel opened them.

“After you, my friend,” Yixel said.

“Thank you, good sir,” Chrysalis replied. As they exited the DARTIS, Chrysalis saw withered trees and fog upon the ground.

“Is this where we’re supposed to be?” asked Chrysalis.

“Yes, but there’s something wrong and the way I see it, there are two possibilities,” Yixel replied, “Either the Age of the Nightmare Night specialists has come or Kilroy was here.”

“I love Nightmare Night!” Chrysalis said happily. “All the spooky and scary costumes and decorations! Most people dress up as a skeleton or a vampire but, if you’re a Changeling, you can change into spookier and scarier creatures.”

“That’s what scares me,” Yixel said.

“What?” asked Chrysalis.

“The decorations,” Yixel replied.

“How are you afraid of the decorations? They’re just plastic,” said Chrysalis.

“I know! And I used to love it, but it got too scary for me!” Yixel said.

“Don’t worry, Yixel. It doesn’t seem like there are any of them around here,” Chrysalis said.

“Well, this stuff doesn’t scare me. It’s all just a bunch of withered trees and fog on the ground,” Yixel said with a courageous tone. Chrysalis rolled her eyes. As they proceeded forward, Yixel spotted a small house.

“A small house. Well, let’s look and see what’s inside,” he said. They walked towards the house and entered, hearing a creaking sound.

“Listen! The floorboard’s making noise!” Yixel said goofily, stepping on the exact floorboard he spoke of. He then spotted a staircase that seemed to go downward.

“What’s down there?” asked Chrysalis.

“Spooky, scary skeletons, maybe. If we go down there, they might send shivers down our spines,” Yixel said eerily. They proceeded down the stairs, with creaking sounds following closely behind and darkness straight ahead. 

“It’s starting to get creepy,” Yixel said. And he was not wrong; things were starting to get very creepy, indeed. They finally found an orange light at the end of the staircase.

“Torch! Get the torch, Chrysalis,” Yixel said. Chrysalis took the torch out of its holster on the wall. Yixel and Chrysalis walked down a long tunnel and finally found a person keeping watch towards a large gate.

“What are you doing?” Yixel asked.

“Have to keep the gate closed. Master’s orders,” the mysterious person replied.

“Why? Is there something in there?” asked Chrysalis.

“Have to keep the gate closed. Master’s orders,” the person repeated.

“He’s obviously whack with poo-brain,” Yixel said.

“Have to keep the gate closed. Master’s orders,” the person said a third time.

“We should probably leave him to his business,” Chrysalis said.

“Alright. Let’s get back to the DARTIS,” Yixel replied. They walked back towards the DARTIS and, as Yixel opened the doors, they saw that the interior had changed to the environment that the outdoors had. 

“What happened?” asked Chrysalis.

“How long were we gone?” asked Yixel. Then, another mysterious person appeared before them. He looked as though he had been freshly resurrected from his grave. He wore a tattered, old suit with a tattered, old top hat.

“Well, I felt a little screw-loose, so I let myself in,” the person said.

 

Chapter 2 - The Nightmarius Affair - part 2

 

“Who are you?” asked Chrysalis.

“My name is Mr. Nightmarius. I have my credentials, if I may,” Nightmarius replied, his arm stretching out towards Yixel and Chrysalis. Yixel read Nightmarius’s credentials aloud.

“Mr. Nightmarius, Nightmare Night specialist. Sounds pretty boring, if you ask me.”

“How dare you! A Nightmare Night specialist makes sure that the festivities and events that take place on Nightmare Night go accordingly and if something goes wrong, we’re there to fix it!” Mr. Nightmarius replied, offended by Yixel’s statement.

“Okay. If you say so. Would you like some corn meal?” Yixel said with a snap of his fingers. A sack of corn meal appeared before him.

“No, thanks. I’m trying to cut back,” Mr. Nightmarius replied.

“What did you do to the DARTIS?” Chrysalis asked.

“Well, I thought it was a little too bright and shiny, so I closed a few curtains, planted some dead trees, and, well, the rest just came together,” Nightmarius replied.

“This is our ship, Mr. Nightmarius. You can’t take it as your own,” Yixel said.

“Oh, I don’t intend to steal it, no. I just wanted a nice place to stay. Now, can I have an apple? It’s all I’ve been thinking about since I got here. I think I’m having a craving, which is a first for me. Never had a craving before,” replied Nightmarius. 

Yixel, Chrysalis and Nightmarius made their way to the kitchen, with Nightmarius spotting the fridge as they entered. Yixel looked and found a fresh, red apple and gave it to Nightmarius. Nightmarius took a bite and, instantly as he bit into the apple, he spat the bite out.

“That’s gross. What’s that?” he asked.

“A fresh, red apple,” Yixel replied.

“Apples are terrible. I hate them,” Nightmarius said.

“You just said that you loved them,” Chrysalis replied.

“No, no, I hate apples and I always will. Yogurt! I love yogurt, even with strawberries. Is there any yogurt around?” Nightmarius said. Yixel took out a yogurt cup with a plastic spoon and gave them to Nightmarius. Nightmarius opened the lid, put a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth and spat it back out.

“Yogurt. I hate yogurt, it’s just glop with stuff inside it,” Nightmarius said. Yixel and Chrysalis looked at him, confused and slightly annoyed. 

“Here, how about this?” Yixel said as he took out a cooking pan and put two strips of bacon on it. As soon as they had finished cooking, Nightmarius sat down in front of the plate that held the two strips of bacon. Nightmarius sliced a small piece from one, put it in his mouth and spat it back out.

“Bacon. This is bacon. Are you deliberately trying to kill me?” he said. Then, Yixel took out a can of beans, put the beans into a small cooking pot and, as soon as they were done, Yixel put them into a bowl. As soon as Nightmarius noticed the bowl, he banged his fist containing a metal spoon. Nightmarius took a spoonful, blew on it, put it in his mouth and rushed to the sink to spit the spoonful out.

“Beans are bad; mean, evil beans!” he said. Yixel took out his toaster and put two slices of cinnamon bread into it. As soon as the bread finished toasting, Yixel took out a knife and a container of butter, spread the butter on the toast, put the toast on a plate and gave that to Nightmarius. 

As Nightmarius took a bite, he got a hopeful smile on his face which, unfortunately, didn’t last long. He rushed to the DARTIS doors, opened one side, threw the plate of toast out the door and said, “And stay out!” 

Nightmarius went back to the fridge and searched for something he would eat. After a while, he found some carrots and asked, “Have you gone crazy?” Afterwards, he tossed them behind his back and searched for a specific something. As he searched, he said to himself, “I know exactly what I need. I need… Fish fingers and custard!” 

As he said this, he took the fish fingers from the freezer and the custard from a cupboard. He opened the box of fish fingers and poured the entire package out onto a tray, put the tray in the oven, made the custard and put it into a big, glass bowl. Afterwards, the oven alarm dinged. The fish fingers were done. 

Nightmarius put three or four onto a plate and put the bowl down onto the table, along with the plate. He then dipped one of the fish fingers into the bowl of custard, took a bite and gained a lasting smile on his face. He then put the bowl up to his mouth and slurped some of the custard from the bowl, leaving some of the custard on his top lip.

“You’re a funny man, Nightmarius,” Chrysalis said.

“Am I? That’s good. Funny’s good,” Nightmarius replied.

“Okay, you’ve had your meal. Now turn everything back the way it was!” Yixel demanded.

“Alright, you don’t have to shout at me,” Nightmarius replied. With a snap of his fingers, the DARTIS interior had faded back to its original form.

“Good. Now, let’s go see if that affected the rest of the landscape, shall we?” Yixel asked. As he opened the doors, he saw that the entire landscape had reverted to its original state.

“You go on. I’ll be along shortly,” Nightmarius said, realizing he had been defeated. 

 

Chapter 3 - Meeting the Doctor

 

Yixel and Chrysalis left Nightmarius and as they proceeded from the DARTIS, Yixel remembered that some of his friends lived in this new dimension.

“Perhaps it’s time we paid them a visit. Follow me,” said Yixel.

“I guess we’ll finally meet the Doctor?” asked Chrysalis.

“Yes, indeed,” Yixel replied. As Yixel proceeded, Chrysalis followed. They finally saw a blue, rectangular box. 

“Good, he’s still here,” Yixel said. A door opened and the Doctor stepped out, along with his companion, Derpy. The Doctor wore a suit with a green tie and a long coat and had brown hair. Derpy, on the other hand, had yellow hair and her eyes were crossed, and she had a skirt (much like the one Chrysalis had, but differently colored), with bubbles on one side.

“Yixel! Good to see you again, old friend,” the Doctor said, giving Yixel a friendship hug.

“Good to see you too, Doctor. Derpy! Bring it in,” Yixel replied, giving Derpy a friendship hug.

“I thought that you’d never come back,” Derpy said.

“What do you mean? I always come back,” Yixel replied.

“You always say that,” said Derpy.

“So, who’s your friend?” the Doctor asked.

“That’s Chrysalis. You might remember her,” Yixel replied.

“Yes, I remember her,” the Doctor said.

“Hopefully, there’s no hard feelings overall with the Canterlot invasion,” Chrysalis said.

“Well, I did feel like that you were trying to take one of our most prized possessions but, when Yixel came and convinced me that you were only trying to take care of your Changelings, my opinion completely changed. So, no, there’s no hard feelings overall,” the Doctor replied.

“Good. I just wanted to apologize for that, by the way,” Chrysalis said.

“It’s alright. Like I said, Yixel completely changed my view on you all,” said the Doctor.

“Me, too,” Derpy added.

“So, what brings you by here?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, the thing is, the Daleks have rebuilt their planet, the city along with it,” Yixel replied.

“Again? Well, we’ll have to take care of that, I suppose. Come along, friends,” said the Doctor. They entered the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) and Chrysalis observed at the interior.

“It’s just like the DARTIS,” she said.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” said the Doctor.

“Time Lord science,” Yixel added.

“So, how will we defeat the Daleks this time?” the Doctor asked.

“A Rift Loop,” Yixel quickly replied.

“Oh, what’s good for the goose is good for the gander, eh? But it’d have to be flawless, unlike the shoddy one I rescued you from,” the Doctor added.

“He got stuck in a rift loop?” Chrysalis asked,

“Yes. That’s how we met,” the Doctor replied.

“So, how will the Rift Loop be formed?” Yixel asked the Doctor.

“Certain objects are required, Captain,” the Doctor replied.

“What are these certain objects, Doctor?” Yixel asked.

“We’ll need an eyestalk, an Exterminator and Manipulator arm. Salvage rather than live,” the Doctor replied.

“That means we’ll have to get to the manufacturing factory while they’re still rebuilding,” Yixel said.

“Most definitely, Captain,” the Doctor added.

 

Chapter 4 – The Rebuilding of Kalaan

 

While the Daleks were still rebuilding Kalaan, our heroes had planned to trap them into a Rift Loop. The city of the Daleks was in a ruined state, along with many other structures. The toxic pools were flowing like streams. The TARDIS and the DARTIS both had landed on the ground of the ruins, with our heroes executing their plan.

“Since they’re still rebuilding everything, there’ll be Daleks patrolling everywhere,” the Doctor said.

“Yes. We’ll have to be extra careful,” Yixel added.

“How will we enter without being seen?” Chrysalis asked.

“I think we should blow bubbles at their eyes,” Derpy replied.

“I don’t think that would be very effective, Derpy,” the Doctor said.

“But bubbles make everything better,” Derpy said sadly.

“I’m sorry, Derpy, but the Daleks aren’t the kind of creature that would easily succumb to bubbles,” Yixel said.

“Okay,” Derpy said, still sad.

“Maybe next time, Derpy,” the Doctor said.

“Chrysalis and I got into some trouble earlier,” Yixel said, “So I think that it would be a smart move for us to deal with it before it gets worse.”

“Ah. Alright then,” the Doctor replied.

“Good luck,” Derpy said.

“Thanks, Derpy,” Yixel replied. The DARTIS whooshed, wheezed and dematerialized, fading from the ruins.

“Alright, Derpy. Remember, we have to stay out of sight,” the Doctor said.

“Okay!” Derpy replied.

“We need to be quiet, too,” the Doctor said.

“Oh. Sorry,” Derpy whispered.

“Good. Now, we’ll have to sneak into the factory, get the parts and go,” the Doctor said.

“Okay,” Derpy said, still whispering. 

“Look! A factory! Remember, stay quiet,” the Doctor said. The Doctor and Derpy advanced to the factory and noticed a few Daleks patrolling the ruins of the city, but entered without being seen. Inside, there were machines building the Dalek casings and accessories. Robotic arms went this way and that attaching the Exterminator and Manipulator arms and the eyestalks onto the casings. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, pushed the button and, instantly, all the machines and conveyer belts stopped.

“That’s not going to las for long! Quick, get the parts, Derpy!” the Doctor said. Derpy rushed to get the parts and rushed back to the Doctor as quick as she could. 

“Good work, Derpy,” the Doctor said.

“Thank you!” Derpy replied.

“Now, back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor said. He and Derpy made their way back to the TARDIS with the parts. The Doctor attached all three parts into a strange device.

“Will that send them all into a Rift Loop?” Derpy asked.

“No, it will only disable the arms and eyestalks,” the Doctor replied.

“But I thought that that’s what it would do,” Derpy said.

“Well, we needed some way to make sure that we don’t get caught in the process,” the Doctor said. “Now, we have to get to the Emperor Dalek’s throne.”

“Okay,” Derpy said. They advanced to where the Emperor Dalek would be in the future. There were Daleks everywhere.

“Daleks. Daleks everywhere. Be careful,” the Doctor said. They made their way past the Daleks and placed the device in the center of where the throne would be. The Doctor took out his screwdriver again, pressed the button and a beacon of light flashed, blinding the Daleks and disabling their weapons and systems.

“My vision is impaired! I cannot see!” One Dalek shouted.

“My controls have been overridden! Systems malfunctioning!” Another shouted.

“Weapons targeting has been overridden! I cannot control! I cannot control!” A third shouted.

“That’s the way to do it!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“You did It, Doctor!” Derpy said.

“Daleks are under attack! Daleks are under attack!” Shouted a fourth Dalek. This Dalek’s casing was white. It was the Supreme Dalek.

“What is happening to me?!” the Supreme Dalek shouted, suddenly being lifted into a strange portal with all the rest of the Daleks. It was the Rift Loop our heroes had planned to make.

“But you said that it would only disable their systems,” Derpy said.

“Well, what I didn’t say was that it would also send a signal to our friends. That’s what the beacon was. The energy from the device combined with the energy of the DARTIS would cause a Rift Loop to open,” the Doctor replied, pulling out a small communication device. “Yixel, Chrysalis, can you both hear me?” he asked.

“Doctor! It is great to hear your voice, pal!” Yixel replied.

“Where’s Chrysalis? Is she still with you?”

“We’re free and all in one piece!” Chrysalis said.

“Free and all in one piece? What were you dealing with over there?” the Doctor asked.

“I’ll explain later,” Yixel replied. “Well, it looks like you got rid of all the Daleks, then. Good work, you two.”

“Thank you!” Derpy said happily.

“Now, time to deal with the Martians,” Yixel said.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Chrysalis replied.

 

Chapter 5 – The Rise and Fall of the Insectoid

 

Now then, on with one of the many invigorating parts of the story. Yixel said that he and Chrysalis had run into some trouble, remember? It wasn’t Nightmarius this time; it was something much worse. The DARTIS flew and spun throughout the vortex as it made its way back to Equestria (The alternate reality, not the normal reality). 

“Here we are. Home, sweet home,” Yixel said.

“Wouldn’t your home be the DARTIS?” Chrysalis asked.

“Sometimes I feel the need get away from it all,” Yixel replied. As he opened the doors, he and Chrysalis saw before them a tall, cloaked figure.

“Good evening,” he said. “I am but a kind and humble vampire. Do you have a room for the night? You see, the road has washed out and my horse got a flat tire.”

“Well, I don’t know. Do we have a room for the night, Yixel?” Chrysalis asked.

“Hey, the road washed out and his horse got a flat tire so, obviously, he’s been through a lot,” Yixel replied.

“I must warn you,” the man continued, “I am not alone. I am travelling with a beautiful assistant and a hideously deformed monster.” As he said this, a creature walked to his position. It had green, scaly skin with big, green claw-like hands and lizard-like eyes.

“Ew, ‘hideously deformed’ is right,” Yixel said.  
“Watch it,” the creature said. “I’m the beautiful assistant.”

“Who are you?” Yixel asked.

“My name is Lizaard,” the creature replied.

“And now I must ask you, do you know what time it is?” the man asked.

“Oh, golly, my watch seems to have stopped,” Yixel replied. The man and Lizaard both were worried by this.

“Oh, this is terrible.” They said. “Just terrible!”

“Why? What’s terrible?” Chrysalis asked.

“You see,” Lizaard said, “At the stroke of midnight, the master turns into a horrible, terrifying, bloodthirsty animal!”

“And then I get mean!” the man added.

“What can we do?” Yixel asked in fright.

“Quickly,” the man replied, “Throw me into the brig! Chain me to a wall! Latch me onto an indestructible chair that is nailed onto the floor! BIND ME!” As he said this, the bell of a clocktower sounded, followed by cries of agony from the man.

“Oh, no! We are too late!” the creature exclaimed in horror. The man cried out in agony, transforming into a bipedal insectoid-like creature. At the twelfth bell, the cries had stopped, and the transformation had completed. The man, now transformed into the hideously deformed monster he spoke of, gave out a shrill howl.

“Ah, I forgot what it was like to be me!” he said.

“Master! You’ve let him win again! You’ve let him take control of your mind and trap you in his maze!” Lizaard exclaimed.

“There is nothing left of Count Vladula anymore! Only I, the Insectoid!” the Insectoid replied. “And, look, more participants for my Maze of Blood Red Arrows!” As he said this, there was a white flash and then Yixel, Chrysalis and Lizaard were in the center of a maze. They saw the Insectoid laughing evilly on a balcony with many makeshift microphones.

“Welcome to the Maze of Blood Red Arrows!” he said. “Thank you once again for participating in the game!”

“We didn’t participate, Insectoid!” Lizaard said.

“Then why are you all here?” the Insectoid asked.

“You forced us to come here, and you know it!” Lizaard replied.

“I would never do such a thing!” the Insectoid said.

“Oh, whatever, let’s just do this! After all, I like a good maze,” Yixel said.

“Your wish is granted,” the Insectoid replied and the balcony disappeared. All the paths and passageways appeared before them.

“Please, please, come on through… If you can. I hope you remembered to pack your brain; fail the Maze, and you’ll feel pain!” the Insectoid’s voice was heard without the Insectoid to be seen.

“How did this happen?” Yixel asked.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked!” the Insectoid replied.  
“It’s rhetorical, Insectoid.” Yixel said.

“Ah, what the heck, I’ll dignify it with a response anyway! It all began when I had first emerged from the inner depths of Vladula’s mind. I thought, nay, I KNEW that if I was going to be respected and feared at the same time, I would have to have a signature evil doing. I needed to listen to music to help me think. I found Vladula’s headphones. Then, I thought of it for a while and decided to trap victims. I didn’t know what to trap them in or how I would do it at the time, though. But then, it finally hit me: a maze! Yes, a maze would do perfectly! ‘But what kind of maze would it be,’ I thought. I wanted it to be a unique maze, something that nobody would expect. Then, I thought of blood of the victims of the many victims on the walls. Then, I finally figured out the name: The Maze of Blood Red Arrows!”

“Wow, amazing story, Insectoid,” Yixel said sarcastically.

“Your sarcasm is not approved of,” the Insectoid replied.

“Well, let us go on, friends,” Yixel said to Chrysalis and Lizaard.

“You consider me your friend?” Lizaard asked.

“Sure. What else would we consider you?” Yixel replied.

“I don’t know. An embarrassment, a way to rebel against your parents, a desperate cry for help; the list is endless,” Lizaard said.

“Let’s just stick with friend,” Chrysalis said. They proceeded down the passageway in front of them. After walking a very long way forward, they came to a crossroad that had two arrows; one was green and the other was red.

“You will not believe what I had to go through to make the green one!” the Insectoid said.

“I can very well imagine what had to happen, Insectoid,” Yixel replied.

“Which on do we take?” Chrysalis asked.

“Obviously the green one!” the Insectoid replied.

“No, I think we should take the red one,” Yixel said.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! On the green one, you’ll find early freedom and on the red one you’ll find certain death!” the Insectoid said.

“I get it,” Chrysalis said. “The green arrow is there for a sense of misdirection. The red one is the right way.”

“Exactly!” Yixel replied. They went down to where the red arrow was pointing.

“Oh, you don’t really want to be doing that,” the Insectoid said.

“Why not? I figured out that we should be going this way; I should combine my careful and fully qualified observation with my clever mind and use them however I see fit,” Yixel replied.

“You only have those things because you were born with them,” the Insectoid said.

“Ah yes, my good parents.” Yixel replied in a seemingly cheerful tone. He, Chrysalis and Lizaard proceeded in the direction the red arrow was pointing.

“You don’t remember your parents, do you?” Chrysalis asked.

“I can’t say that I do,” Yixel replied.

“I think someone needs a hug,” Lizaard said.

“Physical contact with other participants is against the rules, Lizaard!” the Insectoid said.

“Since when?” Lizaard asked.

“Since now!” the Insectoid replied.

“Oh, shut it,” Yixel said.

“ENOUGH!” the Insectoid shouted. A wall opened in a transforming manner, and the Insectoid was sitting inside a strange and frightening machine. It had spinning blades and saws, giant hammers with spikes on both sides and a giant, chomping maw.

“This is Massacre X,” the Insectoid said. “It can destroy any living material!”

“Can it destroy metal?” Yixel asked.

“It shouldn’t,” the Insectoid replied. 

“Well, then, how about a test?” Yixel asked. With a snap of his fingers, the spinning of the blades and saws, the hammering of the murderous mallets and the chomping of the giant maw of Massacre X immediately stopped.

“Massacre X, all of your massacre systems have stopped! What is the cause of this?” the Insectoid said.

“Master,” the machine spoke in a voice like a Cyon’s, “A small, metal object is interfering with my internal systems. My gears are not turning! My systems are malfunctioning! I CANNOT CONTROL!” As the Massacre X machine shouted, it blew into several pieces; some large, some small.

“My greatest creation, besmirched!” the Insectoid said in great sadness.

“Now you’re going to get what you deserve, Insectoid!” Lizaard said. With a snap of Yixel’s fingers, an articulated, four-fingered gripping claw appeared in his hand.

“No more, participant Yixel!” the Insectoid pleaded. “Grant me mercy, I beg of you!”

“You, who are without mercy, now plead for it?” Yixel said. “I thought you were made of sterner stuff.”

“What do you mean, ‘made of sterner stuff’?” the Insectoid asked, puzzled at Yixel’s statement.

“Do you think that Count Vladula transformed into you, Insectoid?” Yixel said. “Do you think that you came into existence as a thought and evolved from there? Do you think that you were born? You thought wrong; you were built. Now, where are all the rest of your machines?”

“Never,” the Insectoid replied.

“Never is here,” Yixel said. He then shoved the gripping claw into the Insectoid’s chest and ripped out the Insectoid’s crystal heart, as Lockdown did with Ratchet. 

“That was completely unnecessary!” Lizaard shouted.

“Aye, but it had to be done; look!” Yixel replied. As he spoke, the skin of the Insectoid began to rot and wither, with Count Vladula restored to his former self and the Maze disappeared.

“Thank you, my friend,” he said. “Not only have you destroyed the Insectoid, but you have also found the source of the transformation.”

“Just doing my civic duty, sir,” Yixel replied.

“Lizaard?” Count Vladula said.

“Yes, Master?” Lizaard asked.

“I believe this belongs to you,” Count Vladula replied. He then took out a small, makeshift book form the inside of his cloak.

“My book!” Lizaard exclaimed happily. “I thought I’d lost it!”

“Yes, but I found it,” Count Vladula replied. “Open it.” As Vladula instructed, Lizaard opened his book. At sight of the first page, Lizaard began to transform into a taller, slightly less scaly creature, and his dark green skin grew brighter.

“Master has given Lizaard a glove,” he said. “Lizaard is a free Reptilian!”

“That is correct, Lizaard,” Count Vladula replied. “And I’m not your master anymore.”

“Lizaard will miss you, Count,” Lizaard said, hugging Vladula.

“I’m going to miss you too, my Reptilian friend,” Count Vladula replied.

“I knew there’d be a tender moment in this sometime,” Yixel said, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s alright, Yixel,” Chrysalis said in a calming tone.

“Hey, Lizaard,” Yixel said, wiping away the tears.

“Yes, friend Yixel?” Lizaard said

“How would you like to go adventuring the entire continuums of time and the vast, timeless worlds of space with us?” Yixel asked.

“Friend Yixel means it?” Lizaard replied happily.

“You would become the Reptilian who made history as the first Reptilian that traveled the stars; it would be my honor,” Yixel replied.

“Lizaard says yes!” Lizaard exclaimed.

“Well, then, we must be on our way; Time waits for no man!” Yixel said.

“Or woman,” Chrysalis added.

“Or Reptilian,” Lizaard added.

“Well, I’m glad that has been settled,” Count Vladula said. With a puff of smoke, he transformed into a bat. “So now, farewell, wherever you fare, ‘til my brothers find you at the journey’s end!” That is the polite thing to say amongst vampires.

“May the wind under the wings of you and your family bear with you all where the light of the moon walks!” Yixel said, knowing the proper response. Remember this the next time you encounter a kind vampire like Count Vladula. Yixel, Chrysalis and Lizaard went back into the DARTIS and Lizaard observed wondrously. He then walked out and around the DARTIS and came back in.

“Well?” Yixel asked.

“Ship is smaller on the outside! Funny ship!” Lizaard replied.

“That’s a new one. Nobody’s ever said that the DARTIS was smaller on the outside. Oh, hey, a signal beacon,” Yixel said. He then pulled out a small communication device from its holster and locked onto the coordinates the beacon was sending.

“High-low? Can anybody hear me?” Yixel asked.

“Yixel, Chrysalis, can you both hear me?” the Doctor asked.

“Doctor! It is great to hear your voice, pal!” Yixel replied.

“Where’s Chrysalis? Is she with you?” the Doctor asked.

“We’re free and all in one piece,” Chrysalis replied.

“Free and all in one piece? What were you dealing with over there?” the Doctor asked.

“I’ll explain later,” Yixel replied. “Well, it looks like you got rid of all the Daleks, then. Good work, you two”

“Thank you!” Derpy said happily.

“Of course, there’s still the matter of the Silence,” Yixel said.

“The Silence? You encountered the Silence?” the Doctor asked.

“Yeah, but, I got the footage. Sending it your way now,” Yixel replied.

“Footage sent, Yixel!” the Doctor said.

“Good. Now, time to deal with the Martians,” Yixel said.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Chrysalis replied.

“Did you just say, ‘Martians’?” Lizaard said with a newly found intelligence.

“Yes!” Yixel replied.

“They have tripods and Heat-Rays and they’ll swipe the DARTIS without even aiming for it!” Lizaard said.

“Seriously?” Yixel said. “I’m really scared now.”

“To make matters worse, they’ll find us and use us as test subjects for the Black Smoke!” Lizaard said.

“Could you even breathe after that?” Yixel asked.

“How are those your first words?” Lizaard asked in response.

“I doubt you could,” Chrysalis said.

“Oh, really? No?” Lizaard replied.

 

Chapter 6 – Dealing with the Martians

 

The DARTIS whooshed and wheezed and spun throughout the interdimensional vortex. The noise stopped when the DARTIS landed on Mars.

“Here’s hoping for the best,” Yixel said.

“Same here,” Chrysalis replied. The company stepped out of the DARTIS and observed at the newly restored ground of Mars.

“Well, glad the Doctor succeeded,” Yixel said.

“What do you mean?” Lizaard asked.

“Well,” Yixel began, “The Silence made plans to destroy Mars, so we had to make a quick stop to the Church of the Papal Mainframe and talk a little.”

“Oh, okay,” Lizaard said. Soon enough, a Martian came towards their position (They still had the new technology from the last book).

“Greetings, I am Zarklon. State your identity and purpose,” the Martian inside said.

“I am Yixel. These are my friends, Chrysalis and Lizaard,” Yixel replied.

“Hi again,” Chrysalis said.

“You speak as if we have met before,” Zarklon said.

“We have. You just don’t remember it,” Yixel replied.

“We have not met,” Zarklon said.

“I’m quite scared right now,” Lizaard said.

“Do not be frightened, Reptilian. I mean you no harm,” Zarklon said.

“Wait, you know of the Reptilians?” Yixel asked.

“Correct. We all know of the Reptilians,” Zarklon replied. This worried Yixel.

“How do you know about the Reptilians?” he asked.

“A man and his companion in their blue box told us of the Reptilians,” Zarklon replied.

“Who were they?” Yixel asked.

“The Doctor and Derpy,” Zarklon replied.

“How could they tell you of the Reptilians? I didn’t tell them!” Yixel said.

“They said that you had told them,” Zarklon replied. After an hour or two of thinking, Yixel finally figured out what Zarklon was talking about.

“Oh, I get it!” he said. “Anyways, can you take us to the Council building? We have some things to deal with.”

“Understood. Follow me,” Zarklon replied. They advanced towards the Council building and finally saw the Martians in their places.

“There’re more of them than last time,” Chrysalis said.

“New technology, new rules,” Yixel replied.

“Greetings and salutations to you, newcomers,” a Martian said. It spoke with kind, wise emotion and was contained inside a jar with a casing design like the Emperor Dalek’s.

“Greetings and salutations to you and your kin as well,” Yixel replied.

“I am the Emperor of the Martians, but you may call me Tardosh,” the Emperor said.

“Well, Tardosh, my companions and I are here to investigate any strange happenstances that have recently taken place upon Mars,” Yixel said. “and, by the way, is Mars still capable of sustaining life?”

“Yes, our planet is still able to sustain life and, for the odd happenstances, there is the threat of the Necromorph Horde,” Tardosh said.

“The Necromorph Horde? What’s that” Chrysalis asked.

“The Necromorph Horde is a ruthless empire focused on one single goal: death to the Martians,” Tardosh replied.

“Oh, no! What can we do to help?” Lizaard asked.

“You must go to the Necromorph Hive and speak with the Queen and tell her to put an end to this war. Perhaps she will listen to reason,” Tardosh said.

“You’ve no reason to worry, Tardosh. We’ll set their minds straight,” Yixel said.

“Good. The Horde is getting bolder. They are thinking of more strategies to slaughter us all,” Tardosh replied.

“Where is the Hive?” Lizaard asked.

“A few miles north from here,” Tardosh replied.

“Thank you,” Lizaard said.

 

Chapter 7 – Speaking with the Necromorphs

 

Yixel, Chrysalis and Lizaard proceeded north as Emperor Tardosh instructed. They finally saw before them the Necromorph Hive. 

“I can almost taste the malevolence emanating from it,” Yixel said.

“Don’t get too overexcited, Yixel. Remember, we’re here to reason with the Queen,” Chrysalis replied.

“Yes. Let us move onward,” Yixel said. The Hive had a black, beehive-like appearance and there were two giant crystals above it emitting light into a huge hole. The large Hive gates awaited the company. At last, they reached the gates.

“Halt! State your identities and purpose here!” a guard said.

“I am Yixel, and these are my friends, Chrysalis and Lizaard,” Yixel replied. “We have been sent here by instruction of Emperor Tardosh.” 

“The Martian Emperor has sent you here?” the second guard asked.

“We have been instructed to speak with your Queen,” Yixel replied.

“Is that all?” the first guard asked.

“Yes,” Yixel replied. The two guards raised their heads upwards.

“Open the gates!” they shouted. The large gates opened slowly with loud creaking of hinges.

“Wow, that was really loud,” Yixel said.

“If you do not come back, we will inform Emperor Tardosh that his messengers have died,” the first guard said.

“How polite!” Yixel said.

“The Necromorph Collective is not without honor,” the second guard said. The company proceeded down the halls of the Hive until they reached the throne of the Necromorph Queen

“Greetings. I am Sa’ardon, Queen of the Necromorph Collective. What is your purpose here?” the Queen asked with a hiss.

“I am Yixel, and these are my friends, Chrysalis and Lizaard,” Yixel replied. “We have sent to reason with you by instruction of Emperor Tardosh.”

“What? You know Tardosh?” Sa’ardon asked.

“Yes. He has said that enough is enough; it’s time to put an end to this war,” Yixel replied.

“What started out as a simple colonization turned into a war!” Sa’ardon said angrily.

“So, you were only looking for a life-sustaining planet on which to live?” Yixel asked.

“Yes, we were. The Martians saw our ships and immediately assumed that they were under attack, so they fired at us,” Sa’ardon replied.

“My friends, if you could be so kind as to give us a moment?” Yixel asked to Chrysalis and Lizaard.

“Sure. Come on, Lizaard,” Chrysalis said. She and Lizaard left the throne room.

“Now, Queen Sa’ardon, tell me everything,” Yixel said tenderly.

“Our previous home planet was dying; it had become incapable of sustaining life. We needed to evacuate to another planet. When we saw the red planet, Mars, we thought that it was inhabited, but we were wrong,” Sa’ardon said sadly.

“Hey, it’s okay. The Martians had the exact same problem,” Yixel said.

“They did?” Sa’ardon said.

“Yeah, but, with that new technology they have, they fixed it and prevailed,” Yixel replied.

“I see. In that case, could you and your friends venture back to the Asylum and tell them what really happened?” Sa’ardon asked.

“It would be my honor, Queen Sa’ardon,” Yixel said.

“May the stars and galaxies bring good fortune to you all on your travels, no matter how long they may be,” Sa’ardon said, glad that Yixel and company had arrived when they did. Yixel waved good-bye kindly and left the throne room.

“Well?” Chrysalis asked.

“The Necromorphs’ home planet was dying and they needed a new home. They saw Mars and thought that it would be a good place to colonize. When they landed, the Martians thought that the Necromorphs were attacking,” Yixel said.

“Well, Tardosh will be happy to know what really happened.” Lizaard said. The company made their way back the Martian Asylum and Yixel told them Emperor Tardosh really happened.

“So, they weren’t trying to kill us?” Tardosh asked.

“No. They only wanted a new home,” Yixel replied. Emperor Tardosh seemed to shed a tear at hearing this.

“Oh, the folly of our ways!” he said. “We shall send workers to the Hive to learn how the Necromorphs make their homes.”

“For sanctuaries, no doubt,” Chrysalis said.

“Yes. No longer will they suffer,” Emperor Tardosh replied. “Long live Queen Sa’ardon!”

“Long live Queen Sa’ardon!” the Asylum members repeated. As the shouted, Queen Sa’ardon heard their honorable cries.

“Thank you, Yixel,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

 

Chapter 8 – Saying heartfelt Good-byes

 

Yixel, Chrysalis and Lizaard proceeded back to the DARTIS.

“That was a very tender moment,” Yixel said.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see how much progress the Martians and the Necromorphs make in the future together,” Chrysalis added.

“If I could make a request,” Lizaard said.

“Yes, Lizaard?” Chrysalis asked.

“Take me to the Doctor. I want to tell him of my species,” Lizaard replied.

“Sure thing, pal,” Yixel said.

“Here, we are,” Yixel said. He, Chrysalis and Lizaard stepped out of the DARTIS and saw that the Doctor and Derpy were waiting for them.

“Well, did you deal with the Martians?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes and no,” Yixel replied. “You see, the Martians had made a new technology and saved their home planet with it.”

“Which was all Yixel’s idea,” Chrysalis added.

“Of course,” the Doctor said. “Did anything else happen?”

“There was a different species called the Necromorphs. Their Queen, Sa’ardon, told me that their planet was dying, and they had to find a new home. They landed on Mars, unaware of the already inhabiting Martians, who assumed that the Necromorphs were attacking. As soon as she told me this, she asked me to go back to the asylum and tell the Martian Emperor, Tardosh, what really happened. When he heard that the Necromorphs’ planet had died, he felt that the unintentional war had to be ceased then and there. His workers are being sent to the Necromorph Hive to learn about the Hive’s structure to build sanctuaries as we speak,” Yixel replied.

“Aww, that is so nice!” Derpy said, amazed by Yixel’s story.

“Yes. And, Doctor, I have somebody to introduce to you,” Yixel said.  
“Who is it?” the Doctor said.

“My name is Lizaard, and I’m a Reptilian,” Lizaard replied.

“A Reptilian, eh? Tell me, what do Reptilians do?” the Doctor asked.

“If you take me back to my planet, I’ll show you,” Lizaard replied.

“Yes, sir!” the Doctor said. As Chrysalis turned, she saw that Yixel had gone.

“Back in the DARTIS, no doubt,” she thought. As she entered, she saw that the interior had changed; the technology looked more advanced but with a complication level that Yixel could handle. When she closed the door, she heard the sound of footsteps proceeding in her direction; Yixel had changed back into Draconequus form.

“You’re a Draconequus again,” she said with a smile.

“Yes. Unfortunately, I couldn’t keep my human form for long. I wondered what I would do with it when Nightmarius appeared again and asked if he could have it. I said, ‘Sure. I don’t really have a use for it anyways.’ He put it on showed me who I really was; a Draconequus/Changeling Hybrid. After that, he up and disappeared without a trace,” Yixel replied.

“You’re a Hybrid?” Chrysalis asked.

“Yes, I was a Hybrid all this time, and I never even knew it until now. Ooh!” Yixel said, drinking some custard from a small bowl. “I can see why Nightmarius likes custard so much.”

“Now what?” Chrysalis asked.

“Well, now that I know that I’m a Hybrid, the Changeling inside me will get out,” Yixel replied. 

“I can’t wait to see how you’ll look like as a Hybrid,” Chrysalis said.

“Me, too,” Yixel added. “You know something, Chrysalis?”

“What?” Chrysalis said.

“We all change, when you really think about it,” Yixel started, “We’re all just people running our natural born lives; and that’s good. You’ve got to keep going, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be.”

“That’s a good answer,” Chrysalis replied.

“And it’s time that this guy changed,” Yixel said, almost sad that he would lose his memories.

“If you don’t remember me, or anything else,” Chrysalis began, “I’ll make sure to remind you.”

“Thanks, Chrysalis. I’m proud that I could reform you,” Yixel replied. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were glowing green. The glow took over the rest of his body.

“Chrysalis, before I change, I just want to say that you are amazing,” Yixel said, getting a smile from Chrysalis. “Absolutely amazing. And, you know what? So was I!” he finished, giving Chrysalis one final hug. Afterwards, his hands and his head overflowed with the green glow. Abruptly, the glowing ceased. Yixel came closer and closer to Chrysalis, staring at her as if he remembered her.

“Yixel, are you okay?” Chrysalis asked.

“Only if you are, Chrysalis.” Yixel replied with a smile.

“You remember me,” Chrysalis said. 

“Yes!” Yixel replied. He then suddenly gave a short scream of pain and rubbed his jaw.

“Teeth! I have new teeth, that’s… Actually, that’s very odd,” he said.

“You look amazing,” Chrysalis said with a smile.

“Do I?” Yixel asked. He then proceeded down some stairs and looked at a mirror. “Oh, yes, I do!”

“So, where to next?” Chrysalis asked.

“How about the island? We haven’t been there in a while,” Yixel replied.

“I would love that,” Chrysalis said.

“Okay!” Yixel said. He then flicked a few switches, turned a few dials and pressed a couple buttons, followed by the whooshing and wheezing of DARTIS. The noise stopped when the DARTIS landed. As Yixel opened the doors, he and Chrysalis saw that the island looked exactly the same way it did when they met each other there. The Hobbit-hole shelter that Yixel made was still standing, with Martian, Necromorph and Changeling structures standing with it.

“Yixel? Is it really you?” a voice said. Yixel and Chrysalis turned and saw Sa’ardon behind them.

“Hello again, Sa’ardon,” Yixel said.

“What happened to you? Did you catch something?” Sa’ardon asked.

“No. He’s a Hybrid,” Chrysalis replied. 

“A Hybrid, you say? Hmm, interesting,” Sa’ardon said.

“Yixel, my old friend!” another voice said. It was Emperor Tardosh inside a casing like his workers’ casing. “What do you think of my new clothes?”

“It looks great, Emperor Tardosh!” Yixel said, happy to see his extraterrestrial friends again.

“Please, please, just call me Tardosh.” Tardosh replied.

“Yixel!” said a third. It was Tritan, the fellow former inhabitant of the island.

“Tritan? How in Middle-Earth did you get here?” Yixel asked.

“Oh, well, the art of magic is to be as mysterious as you can, so I can’t reveal my secrets.” Tritan replied.

“It’s good to see you again Tritan,” Chrysalis said, hugging Tritan.

“Good to see you too, Chrysalis,” Tritan replied, hugging Chrysalis back.

“You know, now that all of us are gathered here in one place, I was thinking that we could make this island an island worth remembering!” Yixel said.

“How?” Sa’ardon asked.

“Well, I always wanted to make sanctuaries for all creatures, extraterrestrial and otherwise,” Yixel replied. “That includes Changelings, Draconequui, Martians and Necromorphs!”

“How very kind of you,” Chrysalis said.

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing!” Tardosh said gladly.

“The Necromorphs will treasure this island, Yixel,” Sa’ardon said happily. When all the construction had finished, there was a spire made of all he structures of the species Yixel mentioned. The Changelings, Draconequui, Martians and Necromorphs all stood, waiting for Yixel to stand upon the top. When Yixel finally arrived, and flew all the way to the top, all species applauded and cheered. Chrysalis, Tritan, Emperor Tardosh, (with his casing hood open) Queen Sa’ardon and a red, orange and yellow Draconequus, Hal’dor stood with him.

“Thank you all! This means so much to me! With all your help, this island is now a Land of Peace!” Yixel said. All the species applauded and cheered again, this time even louder. “I thank Chrysalis and Tritan for being my friends through thick and thin, Emperor Tardosh and the Martians for providing the electric supplies, Queen Sa’ardon and the Necromorphs for helping with the internal structures of all these buildings, including this spire and Hal’dor, I think I can speak for all of us when I say, ‘Thank you.’ If you weren’t here, this all wouldn’t have happened.”

“I just did what had to be done, Yixel,” Hal’dor replied.

“And now, my friends, comes the start of a new era; the Era of Peace!” Yixel said, finishing his speech. “Let this mark the end of the Intergalactic Wars, as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness; when all are one!” Chrysalis joined hands with Tritan, Tritan joined hand-to-tentacle with Tardosh, Tardosh joined tentacle-to-claw with Sa’ardon and Sa’ardon joined claw-to-hand with Hal’dor and all said, “When all are one!” All the species applauded and cheered as loud as they could, with the applauding and cheering being heard throughout the entire galaxy. 

 

Epilogue

When the festivities ended, Yixel and his friends stood in front of the spire.

“So, Yixel, have you figured out a name for this Land of Peace yet?” Chrysalis asked.

“A name?” Yixel replied.

“It can’t be called the Land of Peace forever, you know,” Tritan remarked.

“He has a point,” Tardosh agreed.

“Take as much time as you need,” Sa’ardon said.

“This land will be known as… This Land!” Yixel replied, getting a few good laughs.

“But, seriously, this island will be known as, ‘Yixalis, the Land of Peace’,” Yixel said.

“Aww, you made us a couple name!” Chrysalis said happily.

“With no regret, Chrysalis,” Yixel replied.

And there you have it; everything turned out just fine.  
Yixalis was made in all that time.  
But after that, things were never the same; each planet and galaxy now knew the other one’s name.  
I have a knack for rhyming. Anyhow, to this day, that’s what the island was called; Yixalis, the Land of Peace. There all species lived happily and peacefully. And now comes the time when I, the narrator, say…

 

The end.


End file.
